Tengetsu Games: Bobu vs Chiyoko
Chiyoko floated above the ground, meditating as she normally does. She was in a massive arena, waiting on a certain opponent. Her chakra was masked to prevent her to rendering the on looking crowd unconscious nonetheless. She was expecting a rather exciting challenge from her said opponent. She hasn't fought in age, besides training against herself, so she hoped to get back into it so she could train her kids when the time came. Bobu walked into the arena, covered in slips of paper. He looked positively retarded, in an attire befitting that of an insane person. From head to toe, all parts of his clothing were practically paper with seals on them. If Chiyoko looked closer, she would realise that Bobu was completely naked, with seemingly no semblance of dignity whatsoever. These seals absorbed massive amounts of chakra from the environment into Bobu's body. "Hi Chiyoko!" Bobu said like a child. He was not intending to win this battle, but it wouldn't do well to act as if he was serious with this kind of get up. Chiyoko sighed at the man as she got out the lotus position. "Hello Bobu... Let's make this an interesting fight." she said ash she enhanced her chakra with her unique energy to boosts its effects. She then threw several Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palms at him as she stood there. "Wow you're fast!" Bobu said as he skated out of the way. Using the massive chakra afforded by the seals (which was easily nothing compared to Chiyoko), Bobu formed upwards of hundreds of Shadow Clones, which all began unleashing techniques such as Fire Release Stream at Chiyoko, while others fired Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. "WE NEED! MORE! POWER!" Bobu commanded his clones to strike her, knowing that giving the "monster" preparation time is a bad idea. Seeing the attacks as nothing more than mere techniques, Chiyoko held out her hand as a weapon appeared. Activating it at that moment, she hoped to dispel the clones and techniques since they were in fact made of energy. Pointing her hand towards Bobu from a distance, Chiyoko increased gravity 10 fold in his area, hoping to pin him down as she pulled out her signature bow, and easily drew back the string along with the first, second and third arrows, ready to fire. "Surrender now Bobu and I will disarm myself... but don't give up and I'll shoot the third arrow...and I really don't want to do that..." Chiyoko stated. The crown looked in amazement at the display Chiyoko put on, contrary to the rumors circulating about her. "I WAS RIGHT! SHE IS A MONSTER!" Bobu let out a battle cry as the clones reformed due to Bobu using Jutsu Seals. This time, Bobu used the Advanced Shadow Clone Technique to resist the dispel technique, with the Area Draining Seal turned up another notch. "WOAH WHAT'S THIS!" Bobu was suddenly dragged downwards by Chiyoko's technique. Immediately implementing his Eight Gates: Body Flicker he disappeared from sight to the ground, using the Hiding Like A Mole Technique. The gravity hastened his descent into the ground, causing a massive shockwave of dust as debris as he entered the landscape below. At this point, the chakra absorbed by Bobu was titanic, albeit nothing compared to Chiyoko's unrivalled reserves. Bobu was desperate, he knew none of the things used by Chiyoko, and it didn't seem like it used chakra. Commanding his shadow clones to retain its form, for it was made of chakra matter (not pure energy), the Shadow Clones each unleashed a horde of Kikaichu, and used the Kikaichu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and then used the minute amount of time to attempt to escape. If Chiyoko looked closely, the clones had the seals as well, gathering much more chakra as time passed. Recalling her tools back into her arsenal instantaneously, Chiyoko realized that because the clones had form, they wouldn't be dispersed, unlike the techniques that disappeared. She looked at the seals on the bugs. "Seals I see..." Chiyoko said within her mind as she was seemingly puzzled as to their function. Conjuring chakra in her hands, she unleashed a massive wave of chakra their way to see how they would react to it. The Kikaichu rapidly devoured the massive amount of chakra, and in turn became more effective with more chakra coursing through their bodies. Bobu then rapidly directed the kikaichu through the shadow clones, which had the seals as well. Then, as if in response, Bobu who was underground used the Earth Release: Explosive Earth Burial when Chiyoko was distracted, turning the landscape into a sea of mud which absorbed the chakra within all forms of jutsu. The mud was then manipulated like Earthen tentacles, attempting to cover Chiyoko with it and then burying her under massive earth walls (growing from mud). As this happened, the shadow clones above ground were channelling much more chakra than ever before, preparing to unleash massive jutsu at a moment's notice as the Kikaichu swarmed Chiyoko to further block her sight. Chiyoko, whose was now seemingly surrounded by an entire battalion of entities activated her Tenseigan. Rotating her body at immense speed, Chiyoko held out her hand towards the targets, slowing them to a standstill before she inhaling the mud, converting it back into chakra in the process as she then fired it at her own hands, converting it back into energy she could use later. With the mud gone, Chiyoko smiled. The chakra the bugs absorbed earlier wasn't just normal chakra, it was imbued with Cosmic Energy, which when absorbed, leaves the cosmic energy trapped within the opponents body. Chiyoko then caused the cosmic energy to disrupt the physical and spiritual energies that chakra is composed of, causing all the shadow clones and all of Bobu's insects to be reduced to a death-like state, though they weren't dead. This effectively With her Tenseigan, Chiyoko could see Bobu under the ground clear as day. Because the insects had the seals as well, Chiyoko would direct ambient cosmic energy through the seals and back to Bobu, hoping to disrupt their function in the process and making them useless. "Do you want to give up? Because if not, I'll resort to drastic measures..." Chiyoko stated to the man. Bobu simply smirked as Chiyoko misunderstood how the bugs consumed chakra. Imbuing Chakra with Cosmic Energy wouldn't make the bugs absorb cosmic energy at all, as the bugs will only take in regular chakra. Hence, the cosmic energy was simply left behind when the chakra was absorbed. It was not an indiscriminate process; but a carefully calculated one. The same would work in regards to the Area Draining Seal, which does not absorb both natural energy and cosmic energy. No matter what Chiyoko did, she would not be able to force said energy through the seals no matter how hard she tried. This applies to the insects too, as the insects had natural energy absorbing seals, which are in no way connected to Bobu directly. "I NEED MORE POWER!" Bobu screamed to the heavens in a plea, as he called forth all his insects to himself and dispelled all the shadow clones gathering chakra. In an instant, his chakra was increased severalfold, increasing his own strength exponentially. Summoning a Kikaichu King and Kidaichu Emperor, he fused with them and his regular bugs to enter his Chakra Eater state, ready to face Chiyoko with even more fervour than before. Creating more shadow clones, he had them charge towards Chiyoko from multiple directions using the Body Flicker Seal, while the real Bobu moved around, preparing himself to activate another one of his own abilities. Chiyoko smiled as a light, transparent orb appeared. Being able to manipulate time, the sphere expanded to the outer reaches of the stadium, engulfing and affecting everything but Chiyoko and the on looking spectators. Having defined the range and scope mentally, she glaced at the crowd, smiling "This will stop him... literally..." she stated within the brilliantly lit confines of her mind. She completely stopped time for Bobu and is insects, manipulating time on one of its highest scales. With her opponent frozen in time, she simply sighed, knowing he was dealt with. The crowd went silent as Bobu, his shadow clones and insects were at a standstill, frozen in time. Chiyoko had a facial expression of relief. "I haven't seen this much craziness since Grandmother Kaguya lost her mind..." Chiyoko pondered. The quote echoed throughout the landscape as the kikaichu shadow clones activated the Reverse Four Symbols Seal, which would literally begin to seal Chiyoko if she did not choose to disable her time-stop ability. Truly, Bobu had learned to deal with the most outlandish of situations, where the seal would activate only in cases where Bobu was "incapable of reacting". This would force Chiyoko to choose between disabling her technique or risk getting sealed away. Bobu, upon seeing the massive sphere forming, rapidly charged towards the threshold of the atmosphere. Committing himself to using several handseals, he unleashed, using a large fraction of his stored power, an Elemental Combination: Meteor Dragon of Doom towards Chiyoko. "WHY IS SHE SO DARNED STRONG!!!" Bobu raged outwardly as he continued to spam techniques, while further absorbing chakra from throughout the area. Soon, the area would come close to being devoid of natural energy. The rest of the clones, stuck in time stop, couldn't do anything, whereas only the kikaichu detonated by using the Reverse Four Symbols Seal